Mi salvador
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Kurt paso por muchas cosas durante un periodo de tiempo. Sufrimiento era lo unico que habia en su vida y paara completarla estaba embarazado de un desgraciado, que lo habia violado. En un intento desesperado se trata de quitar la vida...Alguien lo salvara, ese alguien pasara a sser la llave de su porvenir, de su futuro... Contiene Mpreg y violacion, pero mucho,mucho Klaine.
1. El Destino

**Solo se encontraba en esa escuela, nadie lo comprendía, lo discriminaban por sus gustos… él no tenía la culpa de su sexualidad. Nadie en su familia lo aceptaba, ni siquiera sus padres, que fueron los que le dieron la vida, desde un principio lo odiaron cuando comenzaron a notar su actitud afeminada, también. Ya no le importaba nada… absolutamente nada, de nada. Si el moría ya sabía que nadie lloraría, por eso quería eso… la muerte… no sentiría nada, solo la oscuridad rodeándolo, solo libertad. Podría hacer lo que siempre quiso, SER LIBRE.  
**  
Conseguí lo que necesitaba no solo ser libre, sino que también librarme de la criatura que llevo en el vientre… esta personita, sé que no tiene la culpa de lo que me hizo ese hombre; pero si sigo con vida cada día de mi vida me lo recordara, la violación y a ese maldito desgraciado. Es tan doloroso sentir eso. Sin embargo, ahora ya no siento nada, solo mi cuerpo que cada segundo pierde su vitalidad. Ya no recuerdo como decidí este camino.

Veo a un joven caer del puente, noto que cierra sus ojos como si esperara ese momento…como si fuera su salvación de este mundo; pero quiero salvarlo. No me importa que no lo conozco, aunque sienta que si lo hago, solo quiero salvarlo… no me importa que, quiero verlo. Como si mi vida fuera la que dependiera de él para vivir, me arroje al agua a salvarlo. El agua en esa época del año era una muerte segura, estábamos en invierno, seguramente si no lo sacaba rápido moriría de hipotermia.

**El chico salto al agua, que se hallaba helada. Su cuerpo toco el fondo, ahí era donde se encontraba el joven suicida. Salió del estanque y ni bien lo hizo tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder recuperar el aire que haba perdido. Le importaba un comino si a él le pasaba algo solo estaba preocupado por el joven que, en ese instante, estaba en sus brazos y sin moverse, lo cual lo tenía muy inquieto, no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa que llevarlo a su coche y cubrirlo con el abrigo que poseía en el asiento del conductor… llegaron a su casa. Prendió la chimenea y deposito el cuerpo inerte del muchacho en el suelo. Comenzó a revisar sus pulso cardíaco el cual noto normal, seguía con vida. Fue a la habitación y busco ropa seca para ambos, más mantas y sabanas. Llego a la sala, él ya se había cambiado, le saco las ropas al joven de piel porcelana y las cambio por unas secas. Acto seguido él se cubrió con ellas y con el calor de su cuerpo sería suficiente para que el frío del cuerpo muchacho disminuyera. Estaba vivo y lo había salvado eso era lo único que ahora le importaba. Se dio cuenta que el joven estaba recuperando la conciencia y al abrir sus ojos noto que lo habían socorrido; pero quien lo querría con vida… era su pregunta.**

– Veo que ya despertaste. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Que se hallaba rodeándolo con su brazo y sonriéndole de manera cálida. – ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
No sabía dónde me encontraba… por instinto, me resultaba familiar, me levante y trate de correr, pero caí al suelo. Me agarre el vientre y pensé que me había deshecho de la criatura, pero creo que no… el chico de cabello enrulados se acerco a mí y me alzo para depositarme en el sofá y cubrirme con las mantas… lo más raro fue que me sentía cómodo en ese ambiente y con esta persona desconocida. Abrí mi boca de manera de inconsciente y le dije mi nombre:  
– Me llamo Kurt. Kurt Hummel. – lo dije casi en un susurro, mis parpados me pesaban y el sueño me vencía. Y fue entonces que note que él me decía su nombre y solo escuche su hermosa voz, "Blaine" fue lo que salió de ella.

Kurt que nombre tan precioso para esta criatura que se quería quitar la vida… note que se estaba quedando dormido… solo dije:  
– Yo me llamo Blaine, Kurt. – dije y cuando me di cuenta el chico se hallaba dormido. – Mañana ya te preguntare lo que te sucedió para que trates de hacer esa locura. Ahora descansa.  
Deposite un beso en su frente. Que ya estaba caliente. Lo habré hecho porque el desprendía tanta ternura que no me pude resistir.

**Blaine se fue a su habitación, a dormir. Pensando que pasaría mañana, ya había reaccionado más, Kurt tendría bastantes cosas que contarle. Se durmió con esos pensamientos.  
Por otra parte Kurt estaba teniendo pesadillas, mientras se movía descontroladamente y repetía el "aléjate de mí" "¿Por qué me haces esto?"… **


	2. Pesadillas

**Capitulo 2: Pesadillas.**

**Muy dentro de su ser Kurt estaba batallando por no seguir en esa pesadilla, que se repetía desde que lo violaron. Un maldito patán se había aprovechado de él. Se estremecía ante cada recuerdo… se movía descontroladamente, tirando las cobijas al piso. **

Lo mismo se repite todo el tiempo desde que me hizo esto... ese maldito. Todo eso me orillo a atentar contra mi vida. Dentro de mi cabeza veo las mismas imágenes repetirse una y otra y otra vez… no puedo dejar de derramar lágrimas. Lo veo desvistiéndome y acariciándome bruscamente, es terrible, lo peor es que mis padres le veían hacérmelo… mi virginidad fue masacrada por ese individuo. Recuerdo sus ojos llenos de lujuria y de su boca cada palabra que me decía: – Eres tan lindo Kurt. Por esa razón tienes que volver a ser heterosexual y con este castigo que te voy a brindar lo volverás a ser. – me dijo, mientras me arrancaba las prendas. Observe hacia la puerta y ahí estaban mis padres mirándonos desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos sentados en el sillón. Él sonreía macabramente y yo lloraba descontroladamente suplicándole.  
– ¡Por favor, déjeme! – le decía; no me hacía caso. Seguía con su trabajo. Yo ya no tenía ninguna prenda que me cubriera y fue en ese momento en el que me giro, él se bajó los pantalones y me penetro de una sola estocada… mis ojos se inundaron con las lágrimas que escurrían de ellos, el hombre se acercó a mi rostro y las lamió. Luego, miro a mis padres, y les dijo:  
– Sus lágrimas son su salvación ya fue perdonado y volvió a ser lo que era, un joven heterosexual. Pero para estar seguro ahora tengo que hacer lo en privado. - les dijo, mis padres cerraron la puerta y con llave…. Y bajo candado esos recuerdos se quedaron en mi mente encerrados, privados de libertad… ahora mismo sufro las consecuencias de los actos egoístas de mis progenitores, porque no se merecen ser llamados mis padres, después de lo que me hicieron y esa maldita escoria me desgracio la vida… le dijo a esas personas que necesitaba asegurarse de haber hecho bien el trabajo, y me siguió violado hasta el anochecer. Cuando más le pedía que parara con más insistencia me desgarraba por dentro. A nadie le importaron mis gritos… mis pesadillas están encerradas en los oscuro de mi subconsciente y nadie nunca los sabrá.

**Los gritos de Kurt retumbaban por todo el apartamento. Blaine escucho los lamentos del joven. Se levantó lo más apresurado de la cama, chocando con todo en su trayectoria, y llego al living. Se aproximó en donde yacía el muchacho dormido notando que se movía convulsivamente y se hallaba todo sudado. Con sigilo de no despertarlo fue al baño y trajo consigo una toalla húmeda la cual deposito en su frente, la de Kurt, porque se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Con sumo cuidado lo recogió y lo llevo a su cuarto. Lo deposito con delicadeza en su lecho y lo cambio nuevamente de ropa, ya que la otra estaba toda empapada por el sudor. Lo arropo y él se inclinó a su lado para velar por su sueño, como acto inconsciente…**

Sin medirme lo cogí de la mamo, la cual era tan tersa como seguramente el resto de su piel, para que se calmara porque aun tenia algunos temblores. En el momento en que le agarre la mano se calmó y su respiración se volvió más pausada y calma. Lo cual me tranquilizó. Lo mire tan atentamente, mientras que recostaba mi cabeza a su lado, y note que la luz de la luna se filtraba por mi ventana y que justamente apuntaba a mi joven acompañante era luminosidad tan magnifica le brindaba toques más blancuzcos a su piel como si se trátese de porcelana fina y delicada. Con eso ya le encontré un nuevo apodo a esa bella criatura que estaba reposando sobre mi lecho… Ángel, ese era perfecto porque contaba con cada característica de uno. Lo examino con los ojos y de mis labios brotan unas palabras: – ¡Eres hermoso, Kurt! – le dije. Acariciando sutilmente su mejilla, que se sonrojo ante mi tacto. Asumía la razón al decir que el resto de su piel era tan suave con la de su mano. – Como quisiera tenerte para mi… aunque nos acabamos de conocer. Yo siento como si desde siempre formaras parte de mi vida. – comente como último antes de caer rendido ante los encantos de Morfeo.

**Ambos durmieron lo que les quedaba de noche. Kurt por primera vez en mucho tiempo descanso tranquilo sin despertase gritando y tratar de salir corriendo de su habitación por los recuerdos que esta le emanaban. Solo sentía un cálido tacto recorrer todo su ser. Olvidándose de su hijo, de sus familiares y, en especial, de ese monstruo. Solo se dejaba impregnar por esa calidez ajena a él. El confort que le brindaba Blaine jamás lo había sentido con nadie. Solo durmió plácidamente por primera vez en toda su existencia. Más adelante ya sabrá que todo era el destino… que un porvenir mejor le aguardaba.**


	3. El Desayuno y La Charla

**Capitulo 3: El Desayuno y La Charla.**

**Una tenue luz se filtraba en la habitación. En ese cuarto se encontraban dos figuras durmientes, aunque uno estaba en una posición incómoda, d las cuales una se estaba moviendo. Kurt se despertó observo que se encontraba en un lugar ajeno y uno al que no tenía idea de que se proponía el dueño de ese departamento. Cuando trato de levantarse noto…**

Me talle los ojos para poder ver mejor y así poder desperezarme. Llego el momento que trato de levantarme. Y, es cuando, siento cierta opresión en mi mano, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, con esa fuerza me hizo volver hacia atrás y quedarme frente a frente con la misma persona que anoche me salvo de mi muerte.  
Él impidió que me quitara la vida y que encontrara mi libertad de este mundo tan podrido. Si no me equivocaba, aunque era lo único que recuerdo, s nombre es Blaine… tal vez esta persona sintió lastima por mí y por eso me acogió en su casa, y en su… cama. No ya tuve suficiente de esto. Si alguien aunque sea me recogió, por lastima, debía devolverle el favor y por lo menos hacer algo por él.  
Me acerque mi mano libre a la suya para poder liberarme de su agarre y de esa manera poder escabullirme. Cuando me di cuenta de que era na casa ajena preferí investigarla antes de hacer algo. Por esa mera razón pensé que sería genial saber qué clase de persona era la que me salvo de mí mismo y mi locura de matarme. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Fue cuando me quede hipnotizado viéndolo y me fije que dormía en una posición incómoda solo con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo, que estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra blanca alrededor de toda la cama. Lo cual me impresiono. Cerré la puerta y salí de allí.  
Comencé a caminar y fui fijándome en cada detalle minuciosamente de ese departamento. Todavía seguí recorriendo el pasillo y fue en eso cuando me detuve abruptamente al ver mi reflejo en un espejo. Me veía totalmente demacrado con los ojos rojos ¿habré llorado anoche? Era lo único que me cruzo la mente en ese segundo seria esa la razón por la que ese chico me cedió su cama a un completo extraño y permitiéndose él dormir de esa manera tan desagradable…  
– ¿Acaso él se preocupó por mi sin conocerme? – dije. – es irónico… que un una persona que ni me conoce se haga cargo de mí y que mi propia familia me haya hecho lo que me hicieron. Pero que le voy a hacer. – me dije a mi mismo.

**Kurt se dejó de ver en el espejo. Camino hasta que por fin logro salir del ese corredor que se le hizo eterno. Que tan grande era la casa era lo único que se preguntaba Kurt mentalmente, después de todo el lugar donde él había vivido anteriormente solo era de una planta y él dormía en una pequeña habitación que en realidad era la sala de lavado… aparte de eso lo querían volver normal cuando los monstruos eran ellos.  
Se quedó como estatua al observar que donde Blaine vivía era un condominio. Se dio cuenta de que ya se recuperó de la sorpresa y bajo por las escaleras que tenían una forma muy elegante como la que solía ver en las revistas que su madre compraba y después las dejaba tiradas por toda la casa. En eso decidió seguir registrando la casa. Y fue cuando llego a donde quería la cocina.**

Me desperté al sentir un rico olor invadir mis fosas nasales. Era tan rico jamás pensé sentir algo así en toda mi vida, y eso que he probado de todo. Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que Kurt ya no se encontraba más en la habitación, ya que la cama estaba distendida y con las sabanas esparcidas por el suelo. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y ni bien entre en ella me quede sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Kurt me había preparado el desayuno… me quede anonadado. Me doy cuenta que él noto mi presencia y fue cuando se volteó y me sonrió. Casi tuve que sostenerme porque sentí que mis piernas no me respondían. Me di cuenta de que puso en la mesa el desayuno y uno muy bien hecho.  
– Siéntate, por favor. – me dijo, mientras que se ruborizaba. Se veía tan adorable y lo único que hice fue sonreírle. – no se cocinar muy bien. Yo solo espero que con esto pueda agradécete por ayudarme a no morir. – dijo y bajo la mirada.  
Vi que se sacaba el delantal y emprendía marchaba para irse. Fue cuando lo detuve tomándolo del antebrazo y haciendo que él se volteara a verme directo a los ojos.  
– No te vayas por favor… yo quiero que te quedes… - dije. Y entonces me di cuenta de que en sus ojos comenzaron a sobresalir pequeñas lágrimas. Solo atine a acurrucarlo contra mi pecho y solo escucharlo sollozar. Le frotaba la espalda en forma circular para calmarlo y besar delicadamente su cabello, fue cuando mis fosas nasales captaron un suave olor a jazmín… era tan dulce; pero me separe del cuándo dejo de llorar. El con la mirada gacha me hablo:  
– Lo siento, por todos los problemas que te causo. Eso es lo único que se hacer. – dijo, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Fu cuando se sentó que observe una pequeño bulto sobresalir del pijama.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y fue cuando di recuento de que Blaine estaba apuntando si mirada hacia mi vientre. Me lo cubrí, el vientre, y baje la mira. Él se acercó a mí y creía que mi iba a pegar, ya estaba acostumbrado lo vivía todos los días, y que me iba a echar de la casa; sin embargo no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, me abrazo y coloco una mano en mi vientre. Y me hablo dulcemente al oído:  
– Kurt tú te quedaras aquí y serás parte de mi familia. Yo te ayudaré con tu bebe. – dijo muy dulcemente, pero sabía que me haría esa pregunta. – Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué te quisiste deshacer tu hijo? – lo dijo, ese era mi gran temor, sabía que con eso me tendría mas lástima porque sabía que eso lo tenía desde que me recogió y me calentó para que no muriera de hipotermia.  
– Escucha Blaine no sabes que tan dolorosa es mi vida. Yo no quiero que te horrorices por todo y, luego, termines cambiando de opinión sobre mí. – le contesté. Ya algo más calmado y no temblaba por el miedo a que me odiara como el resto de las personas que me rodeaban. Yo sabía que él no me haría daño porque confiaba en él, un completo extraño, pero era como si ya lo conociera de antes. – Este bien. Te contare de mí, pero no ahora. Quiero conocerte mejor, pero antes te diré que yo no quería a este bebé. Me fue dado a la fuerza y es todo lo que te diré. – le dije, algo serio. - ¿Comemos? – le pregunte, mientras le indicaba el desayuno que todavía no se haba enfriado, se veía todavía salir el calor que humeaba.  
– Kurt después iremos a conseguirte ropa. La tuya quedo toda fea por culpa del frió y también te llevare a que los controles prenatales para tu bebe, quiero saber si no le paso nada... claro si no te importa. – me dijo, es tan dulce. Como quisiera haberlo conocido antes de todo esto.  
– No me molesta en lo absoluto. – le dije. Veía que él se acomodaba en la silla y comenzaba a comer.

**Ambos comieron tranquilos… el silencio reino en el desayuno, si alguien los viera pareciera que ambos eran una pareja común y en la espera de su hijo. Eso era lo que atravesaba la cabeza de Blaine en ese momento. Pero algo más le atravesó el pensamiento Kurt era demasiado joven como para esperar un hijo y aparte dijo que no era deseado. El solo se comenzó a formular preguntas en la mente. Por eso le pregunto:  
– ¡Kurt! – Lo llamo. El nombrado estaba esperando alguna pregunta del moreno. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
– Tengo 16, en unos meses cumpliré 17. – dijo algo triste. – Por culpa de esto arruinaron mi vida ¿Y tú cuantos tienes, Blaine? – le cambio de tema el castaño.  
– Yo tengo 24 años Kurt. – le soltó de una, mitra se comía otro poco del omelette. Y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja.  
– Eres más grande de lo que pensé. – le dijo, sonriéndole apenado por la confusión.  
– No hay problema todos me suelen decir lo mismo. – Le dijo. Ganándose un risa de parte de Kurt. – Por cierto, todo te salió delicioso. – lo felicito. Y le guiño el ojo, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del castaño. – Eres tan lindo. – dijo en un susurro antes de llevarse otro pedazo de comida en la boca. Kurt no lo escucho. – Anda come que dentro de un rato saldremos.  
– Sí. Y gracias por todo.  
– De nada.**

Si todo se veía tranquilo y común ambiente pacifico; sin embargo no les duraría tanto como piensan ellos.  
Kurt se encontrara apenas con el ojo de la tormenta. Pero tendrá a Blaine de ahora en adelante. Él siempre lo salvara de ahora en adelante y más sabiendo del bebe de Kurt. Él ya lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo.


	4. Aparicion Inesperada

**Capitulo 4: Aparición Inesperada.**

**Ambos terminaron el desayuno. Blaine le recomendó a Kurt que se bañara antes de salir. Pero este al no tener ropa, Blaine, le presto algo de la suya. Kurt estaba agradecido con todo lo que el moreno estaba haciendo por él y, eso recién empezaba, le alegraba contar que al fin le importaba a alguien, de verdad… eso lo ponía feliz, tanto como nunca lo había sido. **

Me sentía tan bien cuando Blaine me mostraba estas nuevas sensaciones y emociones de las que nunca fui participe en mi antiguo infierno, por no decir hogar porque realmente nunca lo fue. Él es muy dulce y sin importarle que apenas llevamos un día por conocernos y, aunque, sigamos siendo unos perfectos desconocidos. Lo que sea que nos hizo reunir lo seguiré describiendo como un milagro o el destino, no sé cuál de los dos intervino. Pero es realmente grato haber hallado a Blaine. El seguramente es la llave para que pueda ver el brillo de la libertad. Mi salvado, mi llave y ¿mi amigo? Quizás, pero aun quiero saber más de él. Necesito saber que persona es la que me está cuidando y si es de fiar para contarle todo lo de mi pasado y de los fue capaz de pasarme a mí, yo que nunca ocasione problemas, e incluso se podría decir que era alguien que era invisible como para que me castigaran de esa manera tan, pero, tan cruel. Sin embargo, ya no me importa, ahora solo tengo que ver qué hacer con mi vida y si Blaine va a ayudarme incluirlo en mis planes. Hablando de planes creía que jamás los iba a tener, después de casi morirme, pero ahora tengo que planear como mantener a este bebé y que hare con mis estudios, ya que no puedo volver a la escuela sino mis padres me encontrarían y me llevarían con ese sujeto de nuevo, y al instituto tampoco puedo regresar por los matones y correría peligro la vida de mi hijo y aunque no haya sido planeado de esta manera, y de la menos indicada, estoy aprendiendo a Blaine solo me ve como un niño desprotegido que necesitaba su ayuda. El jamás me amara como un hombre. ¡Santo cielo me estoy contradiciendo tanto!  
– ¡Kurt!  
Escuche la voz de Blaine llamarme desde su habitación. Él me cedió un poco de ropa suya, era tan buena persona, y que decir que esas prendas son de la mejor calidad y marca. Son las que solía ver en las revistas que escondía de esas personas, ya que si me las encontraban me las quitaban y me las terminaban rompiendo en mi cara y como castigo me encerraban en el desván y sin comer por una semana. Solo me abrían para que fuera a la escuela, nada más.  
A parte todas esas cosas de mi cabeza y me dedique a verme en el espejo, nuevamente. Ya era la quinta vez en que me cercioraba de que el atuendo me combinará y me sentara bien, y sí que lo hacía. Por suerte la ropa de Blaine me quedaba bien e inclusive me ocultaba un poco el pequeño bulto que se me estaba formando en el vientre.

**Kurt se seguía arreglando, mientras se ocultaba las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño que ya llevaba meses sin poder dormir como debía y más desde que comenzaron esos abusos hacia su persona y la crueldad de aquél bastardo. Eso le concedía pesadillas. Llevándole ya hasta las alucinaciones y eso lo orillo a imaginar que esas personas se presentaban ante el haciéndole cualquier tipo de maldad. Que más daba solo se limpió bien el rostro tapo todo con maquillaje. Dándose cuenta de que volvió a tener la misma apariencia que tenía antes de pasarle todas esas desgracias en su vida… sin embargo le estaba viéndole el lado positivo a esto. Conoció a Blaine y quien sabe a lo mejor el destino le aguardaba más cosas para él.**

– ¡Kurt!

Lo vuelvo a llamar, y no obtengo respuesta alguna, seguramente estará vistiéndose, todavía. Pero como creo que sigue cambiándose con las prendas que le preste decidí que era hora de buscarle algún abrigo, unos guantes y bufanda. A fuera estaba nevando y haciendo mucho, pero mucho, frió. Adoro el invierno y ya faltaba poco para las fiestas. Me pregunto qué haré respecto a mi familia y mis amigos, ya que no puedo presentarme con Kurt de la nada. Tendré que hablar de esto con él.  
Subo a mi habitación y, lo primero, abro mi armario para buscar en los cajones los que necesitaba para el castaño. Quería que se cuidara y al bebe que estaba esperando, no podía darse el lujo de que enfermara y perdiera al niño. Aunque no fuese mío ya había comenzado a quererle. Y ha Kurt, también, quien no lo querría era tan buena persona. Solo que en sus ojos note la falta de algo. Esa inocencia que seguramente en algún momento habrá tenido y que seguramente perdió tras la desilusión con su pareja que sería tan cruel para hacerle eso a semejante ángel. Y, encima, dejarlo embarazado. Que imbécil debe ser ese tipo. Tengo todo lo que necesito para Kurt y salgo de mi recamara.  
Cuando salgo me lo encuentro cara a cara. Y me mira al rostro. No sabía que hacer me le quede viendo estaba lindo con esa ropa… no sé cómo peo de mis boca salió inconscientemente unas palabras que pensé se quedaron encerradas en mi mente.

– ¡Te vez lindo!

Ok. Lo dije. Solo me quede apreciando la cara de Kurt y note sus mejillas están iluminadas por un color carmín, se había ruborizado. Solo atine a sonreírle cálidamente, mientras que él solo baja la cabeza en acto de pena.

– Vamos antes de que comience a nevar y no podamos regresar a tiempo. – dije únicamente, mientras le coloque la bufanda y también, le agarre delicadamente de las manos las cuales eran suaves, los guantes.

– Gracias…

**Ambos se quedaron viéndose hasta que cayeron en cuenta que tenían que irse. Blaine descolgó su abrigo que estaba en el closet, tomo las llaves del coche y le indico a Kurt para que vaya saliendo y lo esperará afuera. Blaine antes de salir respiro hondo y exhaló esto sería muy difícil pero como quería saber que era lo que escondía Kurt y con qué intensión lo orillo a tratar de quitarse la vida, que es lo más preciado. Salió del penhouse y se acercó a Kurt que estaba distraído. Cuando Blaine le agarro del hombro el castaño se tensó y aparto la mano de Blaine algo brusca, lo cual dejo impresionado al pelinegro.**

– Lo siento Blaine. Pero odio que me toquen. Me provoca unas sensaciones horribles. – le dijo con la mirada seca y seria. No creyó verlo con esa expresión hasta hace rato. Le preocupo esta reacción del chico. – No quiero que me toques si yo no lo permito. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? – le pregunto.  
– Tienes razón. Seguramente aun será raro para ti que te ayude sin conocerte. Y comprendo totalmente tu punto de vista. – expreso con una voz dulce, mientras una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Por eso, mientras compramos algo para ti y vamos al hospital para un chequeo de tu estado, vamos a conocernos mejor. – dijo sonriendo más, si eso le era posible.  
– Si, y gracias por todo lo que haces por… nosotros. – dijo, mientras se tocaba su vientre.  
Blaine le indico con la cabeza que era mejor irse. El joven castaño capto su indirecta y subió al coque con él. Durante el trayecto era todo un silencio por lo que Blaine encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar una melodía que le era muy familiar y como si nada empezó a cantarla, llamando la atención de Kurt que le miraba asombrado por su talento…

No mountain to high for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some kind in faith  
No river is too wide to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe when you pray

And then you will see the morning will come,  
in everyday will be bright as the sun  
Hold on to your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your Angel,  
and all hope gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no different who you are  
I am your Angel, I am your Angel

I saw your tear drops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and your still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day

Then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your day will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see

And when it's time to faced the storm  
I'll be right by your side

Grace will keep us safe and warm  
I know we'll survive

And when it seems as if your end this growing year  
Don't you dear give up the fight  
Just put trust on the skysi

El joven derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente, mientras que Blaine seguía cantando. Él se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba llorando pero hizo caso omiso porque sabía que con eso el joven descargaría algunas emociones que llevará dentro de sí.  
Tras unas dos horas de viaje desde Westerville hasta Lima. Se estaciono y ambos bajaron del vehículo, cuando entraron al centro comercial, noto que Kurt miraba a su alrededor todas las tiendas y las prendas de moda que solía ver solo en revistas, ya que jamás tendría algo de fabuloso. Lo que no sabía era que Blaine tenía otros planes respecto a eso. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y llegaron a una de las mejores tiendas del lugar. Ni bien entraron el muchacho miro incrédulo a Blaine. El solo le dedico una sonrisa. Se acercó a la ropa y escogió varios modelos, con ayuda del castaño. Cuando fueron suficientes satisfactorios, pagaron y se fueron.  
Cuando ya estaban afuera del centro comercial Kurt vio algo que lo paralizo. Ahí está ese hombre, que al verlo le sonrió con una sonrisa pervertida y de cinismo. Comenzó a hiperventilarse. Esto llamo la atención de Blaine; pero cuando se dio cuenta era tarde Kurt yacía sobre el frió pavimento.

– ¡Kurt!

Fue lo único que se escuchó, la voz de Blaine retumbando en el lugar. Ese desconocido se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el joven y le ofreció su ayuda con buena intención.

– "Te tengo Hummel. Ya no podrás huir de mí, nunca más…"


End file.
